Felis Domesticus
by DragonessBlade
Summary: Due to an accident that was completely Snape's fault, Lucius is now a pretty kitty searching for a way to deal with his current madness and turn back into his former and intimidating self. Unfortunately Harry finds him. Life can never be simple.
1. Chapter 1

_Felis Domesticus _

* * *

><p><em> Dear Fanfiction reader of this site.<em>

_I wrote this fic because I love twisted crack pairings and twisted crack situations. This is purely for fun, so don't have a cow if something off, because chances are it probably is. Please enjoy this atrocious masterpiece. I spent a little more than three days on it. If that doesn't prove how far i am willing to go in terms of research and writing than my blood sweats tears are for naught. _

_Thank you and enjoy_

_And please don't take this seriously. it's crack. i got it from my dealer who lives in a van down by the river. _

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SILLINESS THAT WILL ENSUE. _

_ps- sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes, i didn't send this to beta. I didn't think it needed one. that's it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

_Of all the irresponsible, unbelievable, utterly humiliating things that I have gotten myself into, _this _has to be the worst. I am going to _kill _Severus! _ Lucius Malfoy thought bitterly to himself as he glared up at the shelves in front of him.

He had just come in to get something for a headache. That was it, a simple pain-relieving potion. But no, it could never be that simple. Not when he was dealing with a potions master with OCD.

_He couldn't just put his potions in alphabetical order; he just _had _to sort them by color. _Lucius scowled, his annoyance showing more and more as he thought about his predicament. Sighing, he turned his attention to the broken glass around him. A clear puddle of the remaining potion seeped into his tailored robes. He growled low in his throat as he took in his reflection in the puddle.

Two orange pointed ears atop his head, a pink nose with a white face and his usually icy gray eyes somehow made him look even…dare he say it?

…Cute.

_Lucius Malfoy, one of the highest ranking wizards in Europe reduced to a common house cat! _

His scowl deepened, and somehow, the facial expression increased his…cuteness.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was a cat at the moment that bothered him. But rather, that he looked so plain. A white body with orange patches along his back and head, and an orange tail completed with little stripes made him look all the more plain.

Although, he had to admit, he was a fairly pretty kitty.

He stilled, just realizing he thought himself a pretty kitty and turned away from his reflection in disgust. Looking around the room, Lucius eyed the shelves. He could always try and look for an antidote, but that would prove useless since he had no idea what it was that he was looking for. Again he cursed Severus.

So, with whatever grace he could muster he searched for his wand amongst the pile of clothes and made his way to the door, grateful that he hadn't closed it behind him.

_I have no choice. _Lucius thought. _I have to find Draco, if only to give him my wand and hope that they realized what happened to me. _

As he walked through the dungeons, his ears twitched and moved to the sound of footsteps and children talking quietly to each other. Biting the middle of his wand carefully, Lucius looked around the corner of the exiting corridor. The last thing he wanted was for one of the students of Hogwarts to find a cat with a wand in its mouth.

He sniffed the air, smelling the delicious aromas coming from the Great Hall. And with one final look around to make sure the coast was clear he continued on his way, keeping his body as close to the walls as possible in the hopes it would make him less noticeable.

When he finally reached the large doors leading into the Great Hall, he let out a breath of relief. Not a single student had noticed him. Maybe, overlooking the obvious situation, his luck was changing. Now all he had to do was find Draco, give him his wand, and hope that either his son or Severus would know what to do and do it quickly before anyone-

"Look here Fred," Came the voice of one of the Weasley twins. Lucius felt hands around his middle lift him up and he the first thing he noticed was the pasty white skin, freckles, and flaming red hair. Of course he would be found by one of the Weasley's. It had to be karma getting back at him for all those years of ridiculous rivalry between himself and Arthur.

Lucius would've scowled if the expression didn't make him look so cute. Malfoy's were not cute. They were handsome, debonair, beautiful and otherwise pleasant to look at. Not cute, never cute.

"A kitty with a wand," Said George, or Fred, Lucius wasn't sure. The twin holding him tilted his head, examining Lucius' fuzzy face with a questionable expression. "He must belong to one of the students."

Lucius was pretty sure the one holding him was George. The other twin raised a brow at his brother. "How do you know it's a boy?" He asked. George shrugged, turned Lucius around and lifted his tail.

The blond would've hexed their freckled faces off he had the ability to use his wand. How dare they look upon his…kitty bits! Not only had Lucius felt embarrassed just being trapped in this cat body but he just had his family jewels viewed by the last two people he thought would _ever _look at him in such a way. He cursed his luck ten times over and wriggled out of the teens grasp, his back paws scratching at the boys wrists.

With a muffled hiss and yowl Lucius was dropped. He landed lightly on his feet and ran for the tables, not at all caring which table it was as long as he was away from those two! He could feel his cheeks burn and just knew that his white furry face was tinted pink from his humiliation.

"Shit!" George cursed, bringing the wounded hand to his mouth. "Where did he go?"

Lucius quickly looked behind him and saw a pair of legs walk along side the table he was under, the boy he had just scratched getting on all fours to get a better look from where he stood. Glancing from one pair of legs to another, Lucius quickly hid behind a book bag, for once grateful that the students were so careless with their belongings. His heart pounding he kept his eyes trained on the pair of legs moving back and forth on the other side of the table. It wasn't until Lucius heard someone above him that he turned his attention to a student looking down his panicked furry face.

"What on earth…?" Harry said quizzically, gently picking Lucius up. The wizard-turned-cat had no idea what could've possibly made the situation he was in any worse, and for a moment, he considered scratching the golden boy and running for it. But the probability of that ending well was slim to none. In fact, there was a chance it would start some sort of riot at the Gryffindor table, and not only would he have those annoying Weasley twins after him, but the entire house. After weighing his options, Lucius decided to relax, surely the boy would recognize his wand, it wasn't exactly difficult considering his wand was the only one within the entire castle that had a snake handle.

"Hello there, "Harry smiled at him, placing him on his lap. "What are you doing with that wand?" he asked, studying the magical object in the cat's mouth.

Glancing over at Harry, Hermione took in the sight of the orange and white cat with a raised brow. "Harry, isn't that Professor Malfoy's wand?" She asked, watching the small animal look from Harry to her and back to Harry. Lucius sneered in an almost overly cute kitty way, keeping his eyes trained on the boy whose fingers were doing the most amazing things behind his ears.

"Looks like. I wonder how this little one got it…" Harry caught sight of Fred smirking as George nursed the scratch on his wrist with his mouth, frowning as the two sat down in front of him.

"What happened to you?"

"That bloody cat is what happened!" George hissed, taking a good look at his wrist and sighing in relief when Fred casted a small healing spell over it. "We found him standing at the doors and noticed the wand in its mouth but before we could try and find who it belonged too it scratched me!"

"You kind of had it coming, George. I mean, how would you feel if someone picked you up and took a peek at your balls?"

"It's a cat! What should it care if we take a look?" George said with a huff, snatching a buttered roll from the basket on the table and tearing into it with a scowl on his face.

With a sigh Hermione dabbed her mouth with a napkin and gave Harry a look that he had come to call, 'you-know-what-you-have-to-do-but-I'm-going-to-tell-you-anyway' expression. "Harry…?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Hermione, I know." Harry let out a sigh of his own. "I have to give the wand to Malfoy." He reluctantly said monotonously. Getting up from his spot at the table he gave Hermione a withering look and walked to the Slytherin table, his feet dragging with every step as he noticed some of his classmates staring at him from the corner of his eye. He could already hear the rumors starting. Harry rolled his eyes at the whispers that met his ears, his lips turned down as he finally made it to the Malfoy Heir.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted.

"Potter," Draco replied, his head in his hand, elbow resting on the table and eyes watching Blaise Zabini slowly grin at the book he was reading. Lucius inwardly taking note of his son's un-Malfoy-like outward appearance, his little kitty lips frowning, making his little kitty whiskers tickle Harry's hand. Malfoy's didn't put their elbows on the table. They sat up straight, shoulders back and napkin in their lap. He was so focused on his son that he nearly missed what Harry was saying.

"…what's with the cat?" Draco asked, finally turning his attention to Harry.

"I don't know. I found him, and he's got your fathers wand." Harry said, gently pulling the wand from Lucius' mouth.

Taking the wand from him, Draco furrowed his brows in thought and examined it. "Something must've happened. He never goes without his wand. Where did you find this cat, was my father with it?" he asked, the black boy beside him glancing at the two and quietly closing his book to observe them. Strangely finding how well the two were getting along to be much more interesting. Harry shook his head, his fingers coming up to scratch behind those pointed soft orange ears.

"No, he wasn't. And I found this little guy under the table with it and I thought it would be best to give it to you. You know, since you're his son and everything."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Draco nodded in agreement and pocketed the wand. "For once, you thought well, it seems. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Um…what do you think happened to your dad?"

"If I knew that you think I would still be sitting here? Whatever happened to my Father I'm sure he can take care of himself with or without his wand. And not that it's any of_ your_ business, but I'll have Professor Snape help me track him down and return his wand."

"He likes you," Blaise said suddenly, making the two boys snap their heads to him, both sporting identically horrifying looks. Blaise smiled.

"W-what?" Harry sputtered, his cheeks reddening.

"_What? _I don't like him!" Draco snapped quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I meant the cat."

"Oh…" Draco pouted slightly, looking at the purring cat butt its head against Harry's hand, silently asking for more. Lucius, somewhere in the back of his head was berating himself for letting such wonderful massages get his attention. There were more pressing matters at hand, like him being a cat for one, and how or when he was going to turn back. The last thing he needed was for the boy to take him up Gryffindor tower, and find him naked in his bed in the middle of the night. Although there was another part of him that really didn't mind the idea of it.

_Good Lord I'm a pervert. _

"Are you going to name him?" Blaise asked, raising a brow at the slight pout that had yet to be removed from Draco's face.

"Well, I have no idea. I think he might belong to someone but I didn't find any tags."

Clicking his tongue Draco took out his own wand and stood. "The animals here don't _have _'tags' Potter. They have magical identification marks that you put on them when they're bought." He said with a small sneer, waving his wand over the back of the animal and frowning when nothing happened.

"…is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked with a smirk, causing Draco's frown to deepen.

"No, scar-head, that's not supposed to happen. There's supposed to be a faint glow with the name of the pet and owner, but nothing's coming up."

"Congratulations, Potter, it's a boy!" Blaise' smirk widening into a smile before opening his book again.

"But I can't have a cat!" Harry said, his fingers accidently pulling tightly on a furry orange ear, making Lucius whine in a high pitched chirp. Rubbing over the spot apologetically, Harry looked down at the cat in his arms. "My fam-I mean, it's just…"

"What? You've got money; you've got houses literally all over the place with more than enough room for you and your cat, what's the problem?"

Draco was right. He did have all those things…but this was his only his sixth year. He wouldn't be getting any of his estates until his seventeenth birthday. His family wouldn't allow him to keep it. They barely allowed Harry to keep Hedwig in his room. Maybe if he asked Dumbledore he could have it live in the school during the summer, but even then, he didn't know anything about taking care of a cat. And even though he, apparently, didn't have an owner it wouldn't be right for Harry to just take him.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"I don't get you Potter, one minute you're risking your life for a mud-_muggle_-born, and the next, you're running around nearly getting yourself killed but you can't find the balls to take care of a cat?"

Lazily flipping through his book Blaise ignored the obvious argument going on beside him and began talking more at them rather than to them. "I don't think it would hurt to name it, I mean it's not as if you can go about calling it 'cat' all day,"

"It's not that I don't have the balls, Malfoy!" Harry said, completely ignoring Blaise and starting to become annoyed by the entire situation. "I can't keep it because I don't know the first thing about cats."

"What's there to know? Just feed it and leave it alone."

"I can't just take him! He could belong to someone," Harry said, bringing Lucius closer to his chest, feeling slightly possessive of him for some reason. Rolling his eyes Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, trying in vein to keep his cool.

"I already checked, Pot-head, he doesn't belong to anyone!"

"You could always just hold onto him until you find someone for him." Blaise added calmly, smirking when the bickering finally ceased.

"Well…yeah, I…I suppose I could," Harry said with a sheepish smile, his fingers scratching just under Lucius' chin, causing him to purr. Feeling like he missed something important, Lucius couldn't really bring him self to care, not when those fingers were doing such things to him. He could feel his tail lazily swishing back and forth and his eyes slip close.

_I should be worried. _He thought, tilting his head to allow for better access. _Oh…but kitty like._ A chill ran up his spine he realized the words that had just crossed his mind, but a rub just behind his ears tossed whatever unnerved feelings he had out the window along with whatever was lift of his human pride and dignity.

"Great, now that we've got that out of the way, I suppose I can get on with returning my fathers wand. Unless you have anything more you want to add Blaise," Draco said with a cool look to his friend. Zabini merely returned the look with a small grin and shrugged.

"I like the name Lucifer."

Draco blinked at that, oblivious as to where the black boy could've come up with such a name and turned to Harry with a questionable expression on his face.

"Uh…Lucifer? As in Lucifer Morningstar?" Harry asked, making sure he heard right. Blaise nodded.

"It means Light. And you being the 'beacon of light to the wizarding world' or some other such nonsense I thought it'd be fitting."

"For a _cat_?"

"You are aware that Lucifer Morningstar was the angel to wage war in heaven, yes?" Draco asked slowly, as if he thought his friend had gone soft in the head. He knew Zabini was strange, even for Slytherin but even he didn't know the extent to his strangeness. Still, it was a refreshing change to the otherwise paranoid house.

Nodding slowly, Blaise looked from Draco to Harry, his smile widening. "That's why it's so fitting, because something that was thought of as so perfect fell from grace into the depths of hell." He said softly, his gaze trained on the cat in Harry's arms. "It's so interesting the things these Muggles believe in…"

"_How _is that fitting?" Harry asked his brows furrowed as he tried to wrap his mind around what the dark Slytherin had said.

"Ignore him. As I was saying, I'm going have Professor Snape help me track down my father and return this wand to him, hopefully without getting the Headmaster involved. The less people that know about this the better,"

With a nod, Harry gave them a small smile and turned to leave, a sense of satisfaction washing over him. It had actually gone rather smoothly with Draco, and Harry couldn't keep the smile of his face as he looked down at the young tom in his arms. He was a little worried about what to do with the cat; it wasn't as if he could leave him to roam the castle. Not that any of the other residential animals of Hogwarts didn't roam the castle freely, but there was just something about this particular cat that had the teen feeling that he should keep a close eye on him.

Lucius, finally more calm about his predicament decided to just let himself enjoy the attention he was getting from Harry. His son had his wand and he knew the situation would be resolved soon enough, so why not allow for a little relaxation? He certainly needed it after such an eventful evening. Purring loudly as the tips of Harry's blunt nails ran along his back, Lucius closed his eyes in contentment. It had been a long time since he was treated this way, his wife running off with some other wizard, had left him longing for the intimate touch of another human being.

He winced inwardly. Longing or not he shouldn't have been allowing for his thoughts to transform into something more than inappropriate involving a certain green-eyed boy.

A _boy_, not a young, mature, _legal_ man but a boy; and try as he might to think of a reason as to why he was actively searching for those heavenly hands for more rubs to his furry soft body he couldn't help but think back on all those times he caught himself watching the teen in his class. Becoming the new Divinations teacher had been hell when Potter had come and actually started paying attention and following his instruction. One too many times he let his mind drift to how deliciously taboo the idea of instructing that young _boys_ mouth to his—_good lord I'm going to Hell.. I hope I'm not in heat. _

"You know," Harry said softly to the cat as he left the great hall and not at all caring that the animal couldn't talk back. "While Lucifer is a very…uh…_strong _name, it kind of reminds me of Mr. Malfoy's. At least the 'Luci' part of it anyway." Making sure that no other students were around, he smiled. "Maybe I could call you Luci instead? It's not exactly Lucifer and it's not exactly Lucius so…" bringing the cat up to his face, he studied his angled jaw and big but slanted gray eyes, a blush creeping to his cheeks when flash backs of Malfoy seniors eyes boring into him wormed its way into his head. "Yeah," Harry said, clearing his throat. "Luci works,"

_Luci? _

Lucius would've furrowed his brows if he didn't know it'd look strange on his kitty face. For the time being he actually liked the idea of being treated as a cat and it wasn't as if the name was too far from his own. Really it was only missing two letters but did it have to sound so feminine? It could've been worse though. Harry could've settled with the name Bob and if there was one thing Lucius was not, it was a 'Bob.'

Just as Harry had started his way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower he was stopped by a student.

"Harry Potter?" A young Hufflepuff girl said softly from the bottom of the stairs. "P-professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. He said the password is chocolate milk,"

Frowning in confusion the girl quickly left, leaving Harry alone in the halls.

"Chocolate milk?" His grip tightened on Lucius and he looked down at him with furrowed brows. "How much are you willing to bet that this has to do with Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius replied with a small meow, making Harry smile and kiss his head, causing his cheeks to go pink under his fur.

As the teen walked towards the Head Master's office, Lucius couldn't help but feel he was getting himself into trouble letting the boy take him. He knew that he'd be, relatively, fine. But what would happen when Harry woke up and found his 'Luci' gone or worse yet, fully human all of a sudden? He knew he had to get away, had to go some where safe where no one would find him until he was back to normal, but there was something holding him back, and he had a feeling it had two big green eyes and a lightening bolt scar.

His loneliness would kill him one day; Lucius just knew it, if not literally than socially.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then! Here is chapter two. I failed to mention in the first chapter that this is going to be a rather short story. About six chapters total. So yeah. 8D

Also, when I first wrote this, it was about…5 or so months ago, and my style has changed a bit since then. So if it seems a bit different that's why.

Again, I didn't have this sent to Beta, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Word Count: 4,885.

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

As Harry made his way to the Gargoyle leading to Professor Dumbledore's office, a sense of anxiety settled into his stomach. He knew it had to do with Malfoy Seniors disappearance, but he also knew that Draco had his father's wand. Maybe if he was lucky, it had nothing to do with Lucius, and was probably about what was going on the Order, or his God-Father.

Just because he was able to kill off Voldemort during the Triwizards Tournament didn't mean his followers weren't running around causing havoc. Well, save for one Lucius Malfoy. Although the man was still a cold and calculating bastard, but Harry couldn't really blame him. He had a reputation to uphold and, he supposed he'd be a bit of a bastard too if everyone he once thought of as a friend was out for his blood. In a way they were both similar in the fact that Death Eaters wanted both of him and Lucius dead, but he didn't really think too much on that.

Once he whispered the password he walked up the spiraling staircase and was greeted to the sight of Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry, come in, come in. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Professor, You wanted to see me?" Harry asked, taking a seat in front of the desk, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as he watched the cat in Harry's arms settle itself in his lap. Clearing his throat he leans back against his chair, his smile never leaving his face.

"Harry, it has come to my attention that Lucius Malfoy has gone missing. He didn't come in for dinner and no one has seen him since early this afternoon."

Harry's fingers rubbed along one of Lucius' pointed ears and raised a brow at the headmaster. "Okay… and this concerns me, how?"

"It concerns you because the cat you have in your arms was seen with Lucius Malfoy's wand."

"Um…"

"In fact, I'm quite disappointed that you didn't come to me with this information yourself Harry. Knowing that a Professor is missing, especially in these troubling times, is not something you should keep to yourself."

Furrowing his brows with a frown, Harry felt his annoyance starting to rise and he looked down at Lucius with a forced smile.

"Forgive me Professor, but, I went to Mal—Draco with the information first because it was _his _father's wand that Luci had found and I—"

"Luci?"

Shit.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir…I named the cat Luci—after _Lucifer _, not Lucius..."

Dumbledore blinked and took a lemon drop for himself. "Lucifer? Well that is interesting my boy but, I never said anything about you naming him after Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore said softly, his eyes twinkling brighter as Harry squirmed in his seat.

"Oh…right, sorry."

The headmaster gave him a smile before taking another lemon drop into his mouth. "Think nothing of it. Now, while it was responsible for you to give Draco his father's wand, you still should have come to me. We could have tracked Lucius down using his wand and could have helped him if he needed it. Now that his son has his wand, it is out of my hands to ask for it, seeing as how it is a family heirloom. All we can do is hope that Lucius will either turn up safely or that his son will be able to find him."

Harry's frown deepened, his annoyance making his eye to twitch. "Professor, no offense, but I'm sure Professor Malfoy can take care of himself, with or without his wand," Harry inwardly groaned, repeating Draco's words had left a strange taste in his mouth. "And I really don't think he would leave the grounds without it, or be kidnapped from the school grounds. You, yourself, have told me that the wards are impenetrable, Professor."

Lucius felt a sense of pride as he heard Harry speak for him. Puffing out his chest a bit he stuck his little pink nose in the air and looked down at the headmaster from Harry's lap.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before the twinkle reappeared in his eyes. "You are correct Harry. Still, I would like for you to keep that cat—I mean, _Luci_ with you."

"Oh good god why?"

"I feel he might lead us to more clues as to Professor Malfoy's whereabouts, since he was able to find his wand, I have no doubt he'll be able to find something else of his."

Harry thought for a moment that the headmaster had lost his mind. Because what sensible person would let a cat be the one to lead anyone anywhere, let alone to Lucius Malfoy. But maybe he had a point, since Luci did find the man's wand he might be able to come across some other clues. Still, it was a shot in the dark to think a cat would come up with anything. Shaking his head, Harry sighed and looked down at the white-orange cat in his lap. Big grey eyes stared up into his and for a moment Harry could've sworn he saw the animal shrug.

"Alright Professor, I'll hold onto him." Not that he was planning to let him go anyway. "And you'll be the first to know if anything turns up." Harry said as he got up to leave.

Dumbledore smiled, laced his fingers together on top of his desk and leaned forward.

"Be sure that you do, dear boy."

Harry felt like he couldn't have gotten out of that office fast enough.

He liked the professor, he really did, but there were times when the old man got on his nerves. After years of having information kept from him and being trained to be a savior Harry's opinion of Dumbledore have gone from 'grandfather he never had' to 'crazy old man who won't leave him alone.' Even after the defeat of the Dark lord Dumbledore still kept information from him, and it bothered Harry more than he cared to admit.

As he finally reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Harry whispered the password and walked inside, letting out a relieved sigh when he realized he was the only one in the common room.

"Everyone must still be at dinner." He said to Lucius, walking to the boy's dormitory. Once there he placed Lucius on his bed and quickly noticed that there was no one else in the dorm besides himself. He smiled slightly, glad for the privacy as he undressed.

Lucius watched with an appreciative eye but swiftly turned his back to him after realizing he was practically drooling over a bloody kid! But he wasn't just a kid. He was Harry-fricking-Potter. The boy who lived, the young man who had been raised with the weight of the world on his shoulders and saw more than what someone his age should have. In a way, Harry was a man in his own right. And Lucius cringed at that. Man or not he was still illegal.

Still, it didn't hurt to think of the boy in another way…or maybe it did. Lucius wasn't exactly sure. His hormones playing a big part on what little morals he had and for that he was almost certain he was in heat.

Harry finished dressing and went to lie on the bed, being careful not to disturb Lucius but thought it better to actually lift the feline up and move the blankets before settling him down again. Sighing in contentment, Harry let his hands rest behind his head and stared up at the canopy, Lucius at his side. His fingers going softly over his spine in comforting strokes that he was sure was more for him than the cat.

"I don't know Luci; I'm actually kind of worried about Lucius. I mean, I know he's not exactly one to disappear and I can't help but shake off the feeling that something bad has happened to him, you know?"

Lucius tilted his head in response. He did know, in fact he knew all too well. Something terrible had indeed happened to him, but at the moment things weren't looking as bad as they had been previously. Still, he wondered what it was that the Potter heir could've felt for him that had him thinking about such things. Maybe he felt something toward him? It could be just lust, after all he was a Malfoy and they were known not only for their wealth but their wondrous good looks. Maybe Harry was the one that was in heat and he was just feeding off those feelings.

Lucius frowned in his own kitty way and rested his head against Harry's chest, purring softly to the sound of his heart beat.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Who knows, maybe he's laughing it up with some one in the Divination tower. Maybe he's got himself a girlfriend and just thought that leaving his wand would be a good way to keep people busy and out of his hair for a few days…"

Lucius let out an annoyed huff. He was a Malfoy, not a love struck teenager who'd do anything for a few moments of 'privacy.' And he certainly wouldn't just leave his wand somewhere for anyone to find as a joke. His humor was dark but it wasn't _that _dark.

Feeling the sudden change in Harry's attitude Lucius climbed onto his chest and watched him intently in his own creepy kitty way, his little pink nose nearly pressed against Harry's chin and his purring motor getting louder with every puff of air he breathed out.

With a large grin Harry gigged, his hands coming up to move Lucius back to his spot on the bed and turned onto his right side to face Lucius, his grin dimming down to a warm smile on his lips. And with one final kiss to Lucius' angled forehead Harry let his eyes drift close, blunt nails still working their magic behind his pointed ears.

"Good night Lucius…"

At that moment the feline wizard felt his heart skip a beat and his ears perk up. Had he heard right, or was it just a slip of the tongue? He wasn't sure. But he wasn't going to think too much on it. Even if it was anything more than a slip or just his silly little crush it was just that. Yes, that's all it was, nothing more, nothing less. Giving a slight sniff, Lucius curled his front paws underneath him and rested his head against Harry's pillow, his eyes slipping shut and waved off whatever unrealistic optimism he would've felt if the name he heard had been intentional. It was nothing, absolutely nothing.

…but even if it were, why was he feeling this overwhelming need to bite at the back of the boy's neck and rut against his blankets?

_I'm definitely going to Hell for this. _

PMPMPMPM

That morning had Harry yawning tiredly at his desk, the potion stained table he sat at smelling strangely of waffles and making Harry regret skipping breakfast. But he wasn't exactly in the mood to see his friends just yet, after that somewhat well conversation he had had with Draco the two other Gryffindors seemed hell-bent on getting him to talk. So much so that Ron had woken him up from a highly erotic and slightly disturbing dream involving a certain missing Divinations professor.

He wasn't sure what it was about completely but he had a feeling it had to do with a tail, a long furry tail. And that's where things got weird, but interesting. At least until he was shaken awake only to find, not Lucius looming over his bed but Ron. The embarrassment both boys felt when they realized the lump on Harry's lap wasn't his cat at all had them both going to bed with red faces and hushed apologies.

Stifling a yawn that threatened to escape Harry looked down at his notes for the class ahead and furrowed his brow when he noticed his new furry friend sitting on his parchment and lazily licking at his right front paw.

Lucius was completely aware of what he was doing but he didn't care, for some reason he wanted to bother the teen and thought it would also be a good way to get some extra rubs while he took his bath. He purred, feeling Harry's fingers scratch under his chin. If there was one thing Lucius had to admit too it was how he could die a happy man if it meant Harry would continue doing what he was doing with those talented hands everyday for the rest of his life.

Lucius let his mind wonder to the possibilities of what else Harry could do with those hands and this time, he inwardly grinned instead of shaking off the fact that Harry was still a minor.

Harry sighed when the bell finally rung and all the students gathered inside the room, some looking at him curiously and others ignoring him completely. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco had had about as much sleep as he did if the small bags under his eyes were any indication. He smiled, offering a little wave and chuckled when he received a small sneer in return.

"Just like Malfoy to keep up appearances, even when worried he still can act like a git." Harry said softly, moving Lucius from his notes and placing him gently on his bag under the table. "Stay here for now, alright? I don't want Snape coming in here and taking points off because _somebody_ refused to relax in the dorm."

Lucius brushed off the pointed look sent his way and gave a little meow, rubbing up against the boys' shins before comfortably laying on his shoes.

_It'll be a cold day in hell when Lucius Malfoy decides to willingly spend more time than needed in Gryffindor tower. _

Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen and for that Harry was grateful. For a moment he had thought he lost his mind when he signed up for the intermediate potions class, but he seemed to have improved somewhat and Hermione was the one to nag him about how it would probably increase his chances at becoming an Auror and something about extracurricular actives, he wasn't sure.

Getting himself more comfortable, Lucius was just about to drift off to sleep when he was startled awake by the dungeon doors being abruptly open and slimming against the walls as Severus Snape walked in. His robes, of course, bellowing behind him and Lucius couldn't help the raise of his brow as he watched the potions master make such a theatrical appearance.

Once Severus was behind his desk, he quickly pulled out a piece of parchment seemingly out of thin air and looked down at the students from his nose.

"For those of you whose minds are able to soak up more than an ounce of knowledge, you'll know that we're going to finish our pain relieving potions." Severus said in his overly silky voice.

If it weren't filled with disdain Lucius would've probably found it attractive, but when the man wasn't talking to people in disdain he was looking at them in disdain and if he wasn't looking at them he was wishing he were somewhere else to brood or whatever it was he did in his free time. Although Severus had his moments, his dry sense of humor tended to be quite amusing.

Spelling the chalk behind him to write down what he said, Severus took out a quill and started scribbling something on the parchment. His face completely blank when he read the names out loud to be paired up, but Lucius could hear the slight amusement when he paired the best with the worst.

"Malfoy and Potter."

Harry groaned under his breath when he felt rather than saw Draco sit beside him. Trying to keep the somewhat reluctant friendliness going, Harry turned to the blond with a smile.

"You look like hell."

So much for the friendliness, if it wasn't for the fact that Lucius was warming his feet in the cold dungeon he would've literally put his foot in his mouth. But the reaction he got from Draco surprised him. He _laughed_.

"You aren't exactly one to judge Potter," Draco huffed, with a smirk on his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes going over the list of ingredients needed for the potion. "But given the circumstance I think I'm allowed to look less than perfect."

"I…I suppose. So, I take it you weren't able to track down your father?"

"What was your first clue, the fact that I'm sleep deprived or the fact that there's a substitute running her gritty little hands all over my father's well organized stuff?"

Harry winced, that was a dumb question. Of course he wasn't able to find his father. Shaking his head he carefully freed himself from Lucius' weight on his feet and took a cauldron from the shelf next to their table.

"Are you worried?"

Draco rolled his eyes, helping himself to the ingredients that they needed from the supply shelf just a few feet away.

"Of course not, he's a Malfoy and Malfoy's take care of them selves. He's also a Slytherin, and if it's one thing we're known for it's self-preservation unlike you Gryffindors. He should be fine."

Harry sighed in annoyance, slamming the metal cauldron down with more force than was necessary he gave Draco a hard look. "Oh cut the crap Malfoy, Slytherin or not I know you must at least be somewhat worried for him. You're human after all, it'd only be _normal_ if you were and it'd further prove my point in thinking that you're not completely made of stone."

"What the hell would you know? It's not as if-" Draco paused, and quickly turned back to the ingredients, staring at them with his lips pressed into a tight line. Who was he kidding? If anyone Harry was the one who knew exactly what it felt like to be worried over a loved one, especially someone he thought of as a father. But he wasn't going to admit that to him. Instead, he simply decided to start cutting the cactus root for their potion and kept his eyes trained on his work.

Starting the fire at a low heat Harry took what ingredients were handed to him and placed them in the pot, glancing at the blond every few seconds to see if he could figure out what he was thinking, but of course he has his infamous mask in place. Trying to read his emotions would be like trying to read brail. And even though a certain few could do it, he could not.

"I know you're worried, and I know you said that there really isn't a reason to be. And, you're probably right on that but, don't you think it'd be best to talk about it? Even a little? We aren't exactly friends, but I think it'd be best to at least let out a little bit of what you are feeling to somebody…"

"And who would you suggest I talk too about this, hmm?" Draco asked haughtily, peeling the tops of a few mushrooms. "Perhaps Dumbledore would be interested in how I'm feeling; certainly he cares enough for his students to ask, right? After all, he did a great job with _you_."

Harry frowned at that, stilling his stirring for a moment before the small nip at his knees from Lucius brought him back to the task at hand. He continued with his job on the potion, glaring at it. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"I could care less."

Harry promptly took one of the dried up dragonflies and threw it at Draco's head, smiling when it made contact.

The blond scowled, dumping the minced mushroom pieces carefully into the cauldron and pinching Harry's arm hard. A small smirk slipping onto his face as he did so, strangely the odd truce that they had came too made the bickering that they did a little more…friendly. Or at least Draco thought it was some sort of truce, they were both involved in looking for his father in some way. Although Draco was still a bit unsure as to why Harry seemed so interested.

"Look Malfoy, all I'm saying is that it couldn't hurt to talk about how you're feeling. I'm not saying you have to go off and have a heart to heart with Dumbledore, or even _me, _ but bottling it up only makes it worse. Believe me when I say that no one wants to see you go mental."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say it, will you? Fine, I'm worried. I have no idea where my father is, and the last time I saw him he was staring intently into a teapot trying to read leaves! And then you show up with his wand in a cat's mouth. At first I thought that he had decided to go off somewhere incognito and have some illicit affair with some witch—"

_Do they really think so lowly of me? _Lucius thought as he listened in on his son rant and rave, finding it a bit amusing that both Harry and Draco had thought of such a thing.

"But, he's not that type of person. Like I said before, he never goes anywhere without his wand. I just…" Draco sighed, placing both his hands on the table and leaning forward, his usually gelled short blond hair falling into his eyes, in a the style that Harry had come accustom to seeing. "It's not so much that he just disappeared that bothers me. It's the fact that I think something might've happened to him. He always tells me where he's going, what he's doing, what's bothering him…"

Draco let out a breath, plucking the dragonfly wings and crumbling them into a bowl. His eyes distant but focused. He didn't look at Harry, he didn't need too. He was telling him more than he had ever told anyone besides his closest friends and he was a little unsure of what Harry might think. In a way it really didn't matter, since Harry's opinion of him was already pretty low, or at least Draco thought it was anyway.

"If you say anything to anyone about what I just said I'll skin you alive."

But just like the Slytherin he was he couldn't just let himself be completely vulnerable. Harry smiled, taking the bowl of crushed wings and sprinkling them into the bubbling potion, stirring counter clockwise.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Malfoy."

Draco merely hummed at that, watching to make sure Harry didn't mess anything up. He smirked when the potion turned out to be the right consistency and color.

"Looks like you're able to do something right more than just once Potter. That must be a record for you."

Harry sucked his teeth and glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye, his own little smile appearing on his face.

"And it looks like you're able to be civil for more than a few minutes at a time. And I _know_ that had to be a record."

"Looks like you two are getting along. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Blaise asked, seemingly coming from nowhere. He stood directly in front of them on the other side of the desk with a sly smile. "Should I be jealous? I thought I was the only one you whispered insults too."

Draco raised a brow at his friend, his ears tinting pink. "Fuck off Blaise."

Lucius' head shot up when he heard that. If there was one thing Malfoy's didn't do it was use profanities in public! He was a little ashamed just then, but remembered times when he was in school and few of the things he said to one or two friends he had. His language at the time would make a sailor blush. Still, it was his son and hearing him talk like he was made him a little uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that Draco was growing up, maybe it was the double implication the word 'fuck' gave off. Lucius hoped to all heavens that his son wasn't sexually active.

_God don't let him be. _

Blaise' smile widened, his brows wriggling in a suggestive manner as he looked from Draco to Harry.

"Well since you won't, maybe Potter would be interested in fulfilling that request?"

Blushing red Harry quickly looked away from Blaise' dark eyes to the ice gray ones staring up at him from under the table. And for a moment he thought he saw the cat glare before it changed to that of complete indifference.

Lucius smoothly stepped out from beneath the desk and jumped onto it, eyeing the cooling potion for a moment and turned his attention to Blaise.

"God damn it, Blaise…" Draco muttered, taking the small cauldron with both hands and carefully filling the small vial next to him. "Stop flirting with Potter and go do something productive!"

Lifting his shoulders to a shrug, Blaise turned to leave, his gaze on the orange and white cat on the desk.

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted. Just remember Potter, the deal is always open."

Draco sneered at Blaise and corked the vial roughly, his brows furrowed in annoyance and the slight pink on his cheeks turning more red.

"See you at lunch, _Blaise!_"

Lucius watched the black boy leave curiously, unsure of what to think of what had just happened. In some way he was happy the boy was gone and away from Harry, and in another he couldn't help but notice the way he stared at him, almost as if he were measuring him up or expecting some sort of reaction. Perhaps Zabini knew more than he let on. Still the jealousy that settled into his chest had him a little worried. And that's when it dawned on him and made him feel sick to his stomach.

_…I like Harry Potter. _

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! 8D<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hello everyone!_

_I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Sharing a computer doesn't really leave much time to write, let alone write some awesome Harry/Lucius goodness. But I have my own laptop to do whatever I want! And hopefully the chapters will come much quicker._

_Now, here is another chapter to this…whatever you want to call it. I've noticed that I've been receiving a lot more favorites than reviews. Please, if you like my story enough to favorite it, do you think you can review it? Even an 'update soon' would suffice. I want to improve as a writer, and getting feed back is what will help me improve._

_So please, don't favorite without reviewing. :-) _

_Also, sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Felis Domesticus<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lucius Malfoy eyed the red hallowed square object Harry had in his hands with a scowl. He wasn't at all happy with the way things were going and he had completely forgotten one of the things that cats needed to make sure 'accidents' didn't happen. But they had, and said 'accident' had happened all over Harry's prized Firebolt broom.

"Luci," Harry said calmly, his eye twitching in slight annoyance as he looked down at the orange and white feline. "This is a litter box, and you have to use it to keep…_this_," Harry gestured to the now fowl smelling broom, "from happening."

Lucius continued to stare at the box in disdain, the gravelly bits inside smelling strongly of baking soda and pine. If there was one thing Lucius was completely sure he wasn't going to do, it was use a litter box. He was one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain and he was not going to lower himself to use such a thing. The very idea of even stepping into it made his furry skin crawl.

"Look, I know it's not fancy, but you have to use it."

Placing the litter box down at the far corner of the boys' dorm room, Harry sat cross-legged next to it, giving Luci a little frown. "It's not as if you're the only one being degraded by using this thing. I have to clean it you know, so if you think you're getting the short end of the stick you're mistaken."

The blond feline raised his brow to that. It was true, at least he didn't have to clean it, but the thought of doing his business in it still didn't sit well with him.

"Please Luci, for me?"

It was with that sincere smile that Harry had on his face that made Lucius seriously consider it. Hearing the boy ask so nicely left him feeling a little more satisfied in a way, mostly due to the fact that images of Harry asking Lucius nicely to suck his-

"If you do this for me, I'll get you some catnip. The fresh stuff not those freeze dried pieces that come in a can."

_Cat nip?_

Lucius had been wondering what it was that had cats go insane for such a plant. Since he was one maybe he'd be able finally understand the reasoning behind it. It did seem like a good deal, at least from where he stood and something inside him told him it'd be worth it in the end. At least this way he'd be able relieve himself and not worry about one of the boys coming into the bathroom in the middle of the night and find his little kitty self using the toilet.

Sniffing the litter box, Lucius glanced up at Harry and let out a quiet sigh. The way those green eyes looked at him just then, with such hopefulness and something else Lucius couldn't put his paw on made him want more than anything to keep that look trained on him, almost as if he didn't want Harry to look at him in any other way.

With one white paw, Lucius stepped in, carefully letting the pink padding of his feet press against the litter. It didn't feel too bad, in fact Lucius kind of wanted to dig at it, maybe sniff around the edges just to make sure no one else had used it before him. Rolling his eyes after realizing the thought that crossed his mind, Lucius shook his head and moved completely inside it.

_I should _hope_ no one has used it. That would be disgusting._

Harry's smile widened when Luci finally started to dig around it and got up from his position on the floor to his bed. Transfiguration was in about half an hour and he still needed to finish his essay, the night before proving to be a little more interesting than the pros and cons of Alchemy and the differences between it and transfiguration. He felt a bit overwhelmed, but the book that Hermione gave him actually helped a lot when he finished off the last few inches of parchment needed.

After working silently for a few minutes he collected his books from his trunk, his eyes glanced over to Luci and raised a brow when the tom stared up at him expectantly.

"What? I have nothing for you Luci."

Lucius still stared, his tail swishing lazily over the floor and his ears pointed forward.

"Lunch isn't until after transfiguration, and I can't feed you until then. If you want, you can go hunt for a mouse or something until I get back."

"M'row." Lucius chirped. A mouse, did he really expect him to go hunting for a mouse when the kitchens had been stocked with all kinds of meat? And cream, Lucius could go for some cream.

Harry sighed and glanced at his watch, he still had fifteen minutes before class. It would take him almost ten to get there from the dorm and it would take him another five to look over his work before McGonagall came in and asked for it. Frowning slightly he thought briefly of taking Luci with him. It wasn't as if pets weren't allowed and he didn't really feel too comfortable leaving him all by himself.

Sliding his messenger bag over his shoulder, Harry smiled down at Luci and picked him up, his thumb and index fingers rubbing against one of his fuzzy ears in upward motions. "I guess McGonagall won't mind too much, as long as you stay under the table and out of sight, alright?"

Harry received another meow in return and held Luci a little closer to him, walked out of the dorms and in the direction of his next class.

Never in his life did he think he would be so good with cats before. His stays with Mrs. Figg had him thinking that cats were nothing more than lazy, temperamental animals that liked nothing more than to stalk your feet and lint up your clothes. But Luci was something else, something special and he felt like Luci actually understood him in a way that most cats shouldn't have been able too.

He arrived just a few minutes earlier than he expected. Checking his watch he noted that he had about seven or so minutes before class started and leaned against the stone all, Lucius languidly jumping from his arms and onto the floor.

"I don't know Luci," He said quietly. "I have a feeling that Transfiguration isn't going to go as smoothly as Potions."

It wasn't so much a feeling as it was that Harry knew it wasn't going to go well. He had Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione and the way that they had been looking at him the day before after his conversation with Draco only made Harry hope that they would say what they wanted and leave him alone.

Harry loved his friends, but there were times when they could be a little overbearing, especially when it came to him talking to anyone from Slytherin. He was actually surprised they didn't go hunting for him when he didn't show up at breakfast, but shrugged it off.

Lucius eyed the boy for a moment and rubbed his body along his legs, feeling like he needed the comfort. He was way too quiet and look of apprehension had him a little worried. Then the realization he had made earlier reared its ugly head, causing him to blush under his fur.

_I like Harry Potter. I, Lucius Malfoy, _like_ Harry Potter!_

He knew it wasn't one of those platonic likes either, he was finding the boy to be romantically attractive. Not hot, not sex worthy, not fuck-ably cute—although he was all those things—but like-able in the way he wanted to know him better, to sooth his worries and fears and make him smile at him in that kind and loving way he did when he looked at him in his newly acquired cat form. It made him both happy and unnerved at the same time.

Lucius didn't think about too long before other students started to arrive. Hiding behind Harry's legs he watched as the green eyed teen got up from the wall and lifted him from the floor, arms wrapped securely around his body.

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see his friends approach, both wearing slightly annoyed expressions on their faces. Steeling himself for the onslaught of questions he knew would come; he greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Hermione, hello Ron."

At his greeting they both glanced at the cat in Harry's arms. Hermione clutched her books tighter to herself and kept her gaze trained on Harry.

"We didn't see you at breakfast."

Ron nodded, shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder, watching the cat in his arms warily, blushing when he finally met Harry's eyes, memories of the previous night flashing quickly through his mind and leaving him slightly embarrassed.

"And you spoke to Malfoy. _Malfoy_, as if you two had suddenly become best buds or something." Ron said with a sneer, fighting the reddening of his cheeks and unable to keep his disdain for the blond Slytherin from his voice.

Harry winced at that. He knew his friends wouldn't really like that he had not only spoken to Malfoy civilly, but just left them right afterward. He probably would've been mad had their situations been reverse. His thumb rubbed over one of Luci's back paws, letting the nails press against his skin and sighed.

"I had to give him his father's wand."

"But why did you? I mean, you could've held onto it, maybe see if there was any dark magic on the thing. It does belong to a Death Eater you know! Malfoy's dad could've used it to do something and we could've had something to put that older git away!" Ron said with a scowl, for once keeping his voice low enough for only them to hear. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd that was gathering around the entrance to the McGonagall's class.

"Enough! You know Mr. Malfoy's been excused for his past crimes! He's helped with the war and helped prevent it from escalating!" Harry fiercely whispered through clenched teeth. "Besides, even if he _did_ do anything he would've been tracked down and arrested immediately. Just because he's been excused doesn't mean he isn't being watched by the Ministry"

Lucius felt a sense of pride swell in his chest when he heard Harry stand up for him. The look Ron gaping like a fish at that, only added to it.

Unsure of how to respond, Ron closed his mouth with a snap. He hadn't expected Harry to defend Malfoy like he did. It was a bit unsettling to him. Just as he was about to protest however, McGonagall finally appeared.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief, his irritation forgotten when soft purring and a cold nose was pressed to his chin. He smiled, rubbing under the cat's chin. He followed the other students in when McGonagall opened the doors, ushering the children inside with a stern look and eyed the small cat in Harry's arms curiously.

"Mr. Potter, who is this you have with you?" She asked, gesturing to the cat.

Blushing slightly Harry looked from Luci to McGonagall and gave a small smile. "Um…this is Luci. He's…he's my cat."

McGonagall gave the feline a once over and nodded as Harry walked to his seat, placing Luci down gently on the floor under the table. Hermione and Ron both shared a look, but before either of them had the chance to say anything McGonagall had taken her place in front of the class and motioned for them all to settle down.

The lesson had gone by with relative ease; Harry had managed to get everything that was said without looking into his textbook and found Luci's presence as he took notes to be comforting. Once or twice he noticed Luci watching his quill scratch over the parchment from the edge of the desk, almost as if he were reading the words he wrote. He didn't think too much about it though, only moving his quill away when Luci felt the overwhelming need to bat at the feathered tip.

After many moments of watching intensely as Harry took notes, Lucius started to feel a bit bored and decided that now was the time to get more attention onto him. With much grace and elegance he jumped onto the desk and strutted onto the parchment Harry was writing on,carefully placing his paws beneath himself, purring loudly as he was met with protest.

"Luci, how am I supposed to write with you on my parchment?" Harry asked with a raised brow, poking lightly at Lucius' furry side. "Come on now, you can get attention later."

"Maybe he's not done stealing you away from us." Ron said with a small sneer, his quill posed above his notes. "Ever since you found that cat you've been acting weird."

Harry shook his head, his gaze moving from the obviously comfortable cat in front of him to his annoyed friend. He sighed, setting the quill down beside Luci and turned to face Ron.

"He's not stealing me away from you. He's just a cat. And yeah, I know I've been acting weird since I found him, but who wouldn't? I've never owned an animal before so this is something new for me. But I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you in favor of Luci."

Ron couldn't help the scowl that appeared. He wasn't just _feeling _ignored, he was _being_ ignored. And he hated how little they had really gotten to talk ever since that feline had made his way into Harry's arms. Ron was a little jealous, although he would never admit it, but there was just something off about Harry's new found relationship with that small animal that just didn't seem to sit well with Ron.

"It's not just that you've been ignoring us! It's the fact that you've been doing nothing but hanging around that thing ever since you found him. Malfoy's dad still hasn't been found, and now you're off chatting it up with that blond gits son! Merlin knows where that slimy Slytherin has been."

And that was the straw that broke the kitty's back. Lucius could no longer stand the constant jabs at not only his innocence but now toward his son? He wasn't going to stand for any of that. With rapid quickness Lucius lashed out at Ron's hand with claws and teeth, growling with his ears back and smirked inwardly when the redhead screamed.

"Ah god-damn it! Get him off, get him off!"

"Luci! No!"

Taking hold of Lucius Harry was able to pry him off, flinching when Lucius hissed and swiped his claws in Ron's direction, nicking him. "Luci, stop!"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Mcgonagall asked, flustered that the silence was disturbed, her eyes moving from Harry to Ron then to the clearly angry cat in his arms. "Granger, take Weasley to the infirmary. Potter, if you cannot control your cat then you will have to leave him outside!"

"Yes Professor. I promise you I won't happen again."

"No it won't. Just for that little outburst you will be spending detention with me at six o'clock sharp. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione lead Ron out of the classroom. He sighed, placing Lucius down on the floor with a small glare. Curious over why Luci had just suddenly attacked Ron, and annoyed that he had detention because of it. During the time that he had been taking care of him, he never noticed any sort of aggression. Suddenly a thought occurred. Perhaps Luci was traumatized by redheads after being handled by George. He did leave a decent sized scratch on the teens hand after that...unfortunate incident.

Unaware of Harry's thoughts, Lucius knew what he did wasn't exactly 'Malfoy-like'. He wondered briefly if his behavior was acceptable by feline standards, but left that thought when he realized Harry might have actually gotten upset over what he did. That was his _best friend_ after all.

Lucius rolled his eyes, but looked up when Harry picked him up, his tail wrapping around his arm as they left.

"That wasn't nice, Luci. You could've really hurt Ron." Harry whispered, eyeing some of the students that stared at him. "...still, I don't blame you."

Lucius meowed softly, his ears twitching. He didn't blame him? That was surprising. He was sure that Harry would've been pretty sore at him for what he did. But if he was relatively okay with it, Lucius wasn't going to complain. He wanted to try that catnip, and any sympathy he could gain from Harry over it was better than nothing.

"Maybe having George and Fred take a look at your...um..._package_, made you not like redheads."

That reason could work. And if he was lucky, he might keep Ron and the rest of those Weasley's away from him. The less he saw of any of them the happier he would be.

"Anyway, you must be hungry. How about some lunch?"

"M'row."

* * *

><p>PMPMPMPMPM<p>

* * *

><p>Draco grinned as the latch to his father's chambers finally opened. It had taken him a while, but he was able to break through all the charms that were on the door. His father had become increasingly paranoid after the last batch of hate mail and death threats were delivered to him. Most of them from rouge Death Eaters that had yet to be captured, and others from families who had known someone that died to the Dark Lord. Albeit, those from the families were less threatening, but it still didn't sit well with Lucius.<p>

Once inside, Draco pocked his wand and sneered when he saw the rather large mess. Clothes, books, robes littered the floors and couches. Potion stains on the walls and coffee table. Plates covered with half eaten food sat in small stacks on the floor, hard and crusted.

"Wow...your dad really is um...messy."

"Shut up Blaise, he's...had it rough these last couple of months. What with my mother leaving him, constant court dates and now being forced to teach at Hogwarts." Draco said, cringing when he stepped onto a rather moist shirt on the floor.

Blaise smirked, following Draco deeper into the man's chambers until they finally reached the small office next to his bedroom.

"You know, you never did tell me why he decided to work here."

Draco scoffed, his eyes widening when he noticed how clean his office was compared to the rest of his living quarters.

"_Decided_? He never _decided _to work here. He had no choice. He was fired from the Ministry and Dumbledore was apparently the only idiot senile enough to hire an 'ex-Death Eater.'"

Blaise shook his head in disbelief and sat down on one of the leather chairs in front of a large cherry wood desk, watching Draco as the blond Slytherin picked up books and looked through drawers. The space was actually pretty well decorated. Large windows that looked out onto the Quidditch pitch, and dark green and blue wallpaper,black leather chairs and couches and plants in every corner giving the room a more homey feel to it. The moving pictures of Draco and Lucius sat on the beautifully polished and organized desk left Blaise with a sense that the man spent most of his time in his office than anywhere else.

The black boy was shook out of his thoughts when Draco gasped and retrieved a small, red leather-bound notebook from one of the desks compartments.

"And he said diary's weren't his thing." Draco said with a small smile and sat at his Father's desk.

"What's that?"

"This, my dear Blaise, is my father's diary. I gave this to him last Christmas just before Mother left. He said that he wasn't one to organize his thoughts on paper, but after an incident involving a pensive I guess he decided to use it." Draco said fondly, his fingers going over the smooth cover of the book.

Smiling at the expression Draco had on his face, Blaise leaned forward expectantly as his normally stoic friend flipped through the pages.

"What does it say?"

Draco grinned, looked up from the book for a moment before letting his eyes roam over the neatly scribbled words. He cleared his throat.

_September 1st, _

_After my first Divination class I needed a nice, long bath to sooth my nerves. Never in my life have I seen such laziness amoung a group of children. I don't know what Trelawney taught them but the fact that most of them honestly believed a crystal ball told their future not only astounded me, but had me questioning on the possibility of our world as a whole if these particular bunch of misfits are, indeed, our "future." _

_But, not all was bad. For it would seem that I have attracted someone. If the way those intense green eyes seemed to follow me in the Great Hall are anything to go by. _

Blaise's grin couldn't have been any wider as he listened to Draco read. The way boys grey orbs read over the entry had him almost giggling.

Maybe it was because he was used to his own mother going on about men and her affairs that seeing Draco, the normally calm and collected Slytherin look so disturbed by the older Malfoy's potential love life had him laughing inwardly.

"My father...and someone else...? Oh, that's just wrong."

"Stop being so pessimistic. It's not as if he's jumping someones bones you know. He just said he's noticed someone watching him. Romantically."

"But it's my _father_ Blaise."

"Whatever. Keep reading. Maybe it's nothing."

Draco eyed the teen warily, hoping against all odds that his friend was right and that his Father was merely flattered by the attention. Flipping ahead a few pages, Draco continued on.

_September 28th, _

_After many weeks of observation, I have come to conclusion that I've become the object of someones affection. Just last Wednesday I received a box of chocolate frogs with a small note attached. It was incomprehensible, unfortunately. Written in a language that I could not decipher. But I had a feeling it could have been a declaration of infatuation towards me. _

_Now, unless my son has developed some disturbing feelings for me, I'm guessing that whomever sent these chocolate frogs is paying more attention to me than their school work. _

"Hahaha! Oh, oh that is just _rich_!" Blaise choked out between laughs, biting his lip at the blush that stained the blonde's pale cheeks. "He has an admirer, _and _he knows his admirer is a _student? _Your father is pretty kinky."

"Shut. Up. Blaise!"

"And then there is the fact that he mentioned you in here. I mean, I knew your father had a dry sense of humor but to say it was _you_-even in a joking sense-that is twisted. I must say I now have a lot more respect for the man."

Rolling his eyes at Blaise' obvious amusement, Draco once again went a few pages ahead, hoping that his father would perhaps write some more sensible and age appropriate entries. The way things had looked, his father was beginning to sound less like a man in his late thirties and more like a boy in his early teens.

_October 14th, _

_For the last few nights I have been having highly erotic dreams-_

"Oh for the love Merlin..."

"Shut up and give it to me." Blaise said, quickly snatching the book. It was getting too good to stop and he wanted to know more. It wasn't everyday that an opportunity to learn more of the cold and calculating Lucius Malfoy just landed in his lap. Sticking his tongue out at Draco he let out a snicker when the boy covered his ears.

_-highly _erotic_ dreams concerning Green-eyes. I am almost certain Green-eyes was the one to send me the chocolate frogs, for no one else was watching as closely. _

_Never in my life have I felt so completely wanted. The way Green-eyes looks at me than quickly looks away, as if scared by thought of being caught-it just makes me want to jump over the table to ravish-_

"For the love of all that is holy Blaise..." Draco groaned, pressing the heel of his hands against his eyes. It was one thing to know that his father had a secret admirer, but it was another thing entirely to know his father was having sexual dreams involving said admirer. And it didn't help matters that said person was also a student.

That little fact didn't bother him so much. He could care less about the age difference. But it was the idea that his father had any sort of sensual needs that greatly disturbed him. He hated thinking about his parents, especially his father as anything else but completely asexual.

"Alright, alright. Look, there is only one more passage left. And it looks like it was just before his disappearance. Maybe it'll give us some insight as to what happened."

Completely unnerved by what he had already heard, Draco was could only pray that the last one would help and not mentally scar him.

"Fine. Read it."

Nodding once, Blaise grinned, casting one long look at his friend before he turned his attention back to the book.

_November 4th, _

_I dreamt about Green-eyes again. This time our roles were reversed and I was the student. It started with me goofing off with Severus and Green-eyes spanking me because of it in front of everyone-_

"That's it!" Draco screamed and jumped out of the chair, wand in hand and poised. "You did that on purpose! You _knew _what the last passage was about, and you read it just to spite me, you disgusting, perverted arsehole!"

"Aw, what's the matter Draco?" Blaise asked, swiftly getting up from his seat. "Don't like that your daddy has _needs_?"

With that, Draco attacked and the last thing Blaise saw was a bright yellow light headed toward him.

* * *

><p><em>AN : well that's it. 8) I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. _


End file.
